


Code-271

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I usually ignore canon, Ric Grayson was stupid, The batbros are good bros, aaanyways, but I needed to acknowledge it for this fic, but oh well, ehhhhhhhh, well except Dick but that's just temporary because canon better fix this mess, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Signal waved with a hand, the other one holding a bag. Robin scowled deeper, both of his hands occupied with bags of drinks, and Red Hood strolled over and looped an arm over his shoulders.





	Code-271

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445349) by Travis G. Moore. 



> I hope you guys like it!

_“Red Hood to Nightwing.”_

Nightwing landed on a rooftop only to take a running leap off it and shoot out a line, swinging up onto another one. He tapped the comm in his ear when he landed, looking out over the ‘Haven skyline.

“Go.”

_“Code-271, little blue. You know what that means.”_

He snorted, crossing his arms. “Who called it in?”

_“Signal, actually.”_

“Why?”

There was silence over the line before Red Hood’s voice came back a little soft.

_“You know why.”_

Swallowing, he asked, “Where do I meet you?”

_“We’re coming to you.”_

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of boots hitting the roof he was on. Turning, he was greeted with the sight of Signal, Robin, and Red Hood standing there.

Signal waved with a hand, the other one holding a bag. Robin scowled deeper, both of his hands occupied with bags of drinks, and Red Hood strolled over and looped an arm over his shoulders.

“Hit the growth spurt and I’m still the tallest,” Jason teased, ruffling Tim’s hair with his hand.

Tim ducked out of the hold, looking over to Damian and Duke.

“We come bearing food,” Duke declared, plopping down in the middle of the flat roof, setting the bag down and starting to take boxes of pizza out.

Damian’s scowl never left as he spoke. “Signal and I were the ones who obtained the food. Do not be fooled, Nightwing–Red Hood made no contribution to this.”

Jason made a noise of protest as Tim snorted, taking a seat cross-legged beside Duke, settling down on Tim’s other side himself.

“Hey! I’m the one who gave you money for it, brat! All you two did was pick the stuff out!”

“We are adequately funded, Hood. We would have been able to cover the overall price _without_ your dirty money.”

“Yeah, well, you still needed my _dirty money,_ didn’t you?”

Tim tuned them out, reaching for a box of pizza, a small smirk on his face. Jason and Damian bickered like this often, now. They’d been forming a good bond recently. Tim’s relationship with Damian, however, was still a little worse than Jason’s was with the kid. Tim didn’t mind. He’d been making more of an effort, lately, and that he was trying–in his opinion–was enough. It did seem like Duke, out of the brothers, had the better relationship with him. Tim was banking it on it being that they lived under the same roof and were forced to interact more.

Or, well, it was hard _not_ to get along with the guy. Duke was a cool dude, even Damian had to admit.

He grabbed a pizza slice with a napkin, looking over at Jason–who’d taken off the helmet and was left only with the red domino–and Damian as they continued to bicker, still about whether Jason providing the money counted as him pitching in.

It was a scene that wasn’t frequent, but wasn’t exactly rare either, lately. Dick’s new… _Ric,_ thing, had hit the family like Bane punching them in the gut while on venom. It’d hit them hard. Adjusting to life without him…

The transition was difficult, to put it simply. Duke and Jason had stepped up, though, to try and fill Dick’s old familial role. It was working, to a good degree, Tim was proud to note. He’d taken up the task of trying to fill Nightwing’s role, though he’d opted against using Dick’s uniform. Now _that_ was one only an acrobat could be comfortable in.

Duke forced the two to shut up saying that the food was getting cold, and the drinks were warming up. Tim snorted at the look Jason and Damian gave each other. It was clear that their “discussion” wasn’t yet over, and that it would probably last the trip back to Gotham.

Now that they were done arguing, Tim struck up a conversation with Jason about a dug bust they were working on together over in Gotham, the latter filling him in on the recent developments on the case. Damian and Duke talked about school, the former sneering as he spoke about his “simpleton classmates” with Duke snorting at the story.

Code-271 was a recent one, and one that they’d implemented three weeks after realizing and accepting that Dick wasn’t planning on coming back. Not yet, anyway. Code-271 also just happened to be this. The brothers coming together like this became a weekly thing, and Tim was sure it was becoming a tradition. Every week, at least twice a week, they would do this.

It was nice. To finally be a family. Yeah, it sucked that they’d had to bond over it for the reason they did, but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the time.

He looked forward to being able to share it with Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand scene. I hope you guys have an awesome New Year, and that 2019 treats you beautifully!
> 
> *bows*


End file.
